The Dance Date MixUp
by Cottoncandycutie10
Summary: Katie needs to choose between two guy for her date to the dance. When she does pick she dosent know if her date is really her date.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hi guys. I've written stories so I actually just changed a little bit of it. Hope you like it.**

Katies P.O.V.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was perfect, as usual. My school uniform was fitted perfectly. I smoothend my skirt and walked for my bedroom door. I turned left and walked down the stairs.

"Hi, you look nice. How was your first week of school?", my mom, Jane asked me.

"Fine,mom.", I said grabbing a piece of toast and heading for the door. I was about to leave when I heard my mom say, " Have a good day, and be careful!" I didn't care to look back. It was only a week into school. It wasn't Fall. It was the late of Summer. Which reminds me, I told Summer she could come over after school. While I was thinking I road my bike on and on, before I knew it, my school was Infront of me. I was about to walk in when I heard someone yell my name. "Katie! Wait up!". I turned around to notice it was Summer my best friend. It was fifth grade, Summer and I were actually the smartest girls in our class.

"Hey.", I yelled back.

I started to wave until someone bumped into me. All of my books fell to the ground. I started to pick them up until I heard a voice. "Sorry! I didn't mean to." I looked up and then I realized it was Freddy Jones. Freddy Jones' was always a bully. I didn't understand why suddenly he was being so nice. We sat pretty close in class but never talked.

"It's ok.", that's all I could say. Summer walked up right after Freddy had just helped me and went inside.

"What was that all about?", asked Summer looking confused at me.

"I don't know. He bumped into me and helped me." I said shocked at what just happend.

"Thats not Freddy like.", she said. "I know!" While being shocked we forgot that school would start in 15 minutes. We looked around us, everyone seemed to enter the building but us. I know Summer was never late to school and Freddy Jones had entered too. It's clearly known that if Freddy enters before you, you're late. We entered, some girls stared at me, like they were mad. I didn't get along with Alicia or Marta. They seemed to be the girls who stared at me. Summer and I ran to our lockers. We took our books and went to class. Luckily, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Everyone looked at me and started laughing. Tomika walked to me.

"What are they laughing at?", I asked Tomika.

"You. Alicia and Marta told everyone that you paid Freddy to talk to you.", she said.

"What?!", I couldn't breathe it seemed like I was dying. Only it wasn't the other dieing. I was dieing of embarrassment. Zach walked up to me. He stroked my arm and said,"It's ok. It'll blow over soon." "Thanks."

**Hi I was thinking. Should I put Katie with Freddy or Zach? Please answer! Also, should summer be with someone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I've been begged to put Freddy with Katie and Summer and Zach. Sorry that the last chapter was short but I wanted tons of chapters so that's why they are short. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Freddys' P.O.V.**  
**

Zach, Frankie, and I were talking until Zach walked away. We watched him until he reached Katie. Zach was gone for about thirty-seconds. When he came back we asked what happend.

"You don't know what's going on?!", Zach asked.

"No. Why what happend?", I asked him.

"Someone spread a rumor that Katie paid you to talk to her outside earlier."Zach said as walked in. "Students, take your seats. Today, we will..." Her voice zoned out because I barely cared to pay attention. I stared at Katie, I mean, if she did pay me I wouldn't take her money. She seemed fun to talk to. Do I like Katie? "...Freddy?", Mrs. Dunhams voice interrupted my thoughts. I think I was thinking that I didn't notice I was raising my hand. "Uhh. 69?"

Giggles were heard. I turned to Katie, she was laughing at me. "First of all, Mr. Jones. We're doing history not math. Also you aren't taking notes like I asked.", voice said. "Sorry."

The rest of the day I couldn't take my eyes off Katie. I asked myself, Do I like Katie? After the second to last class I met up with Marco. I asked him if he knew about this whole thing. He said he did, he also said that a dance was coming up. I thought" Maybe I should ask her." I decided to wait to the next morning and ask her.

But before that I did have to go home. I went home, ate, watched tv, took a shower and went to bed. The next morning, I did my hair with a combover. I wore my uniform a little loose. I ran down the stairs grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. I grabbed my skateboard and road it to school. I waited for Katie to show up. Once she did, I stopped her. She was with Summer, Katie was wearing headphones listening to music. When I asked I blurred out the question, what I didn't know was that Katie had dropped her pencil. I closed my eyes and didn't know I turned a little and was now facing Summer. I opened my eyes and Summer said,"Yes!" Katie stood up and didn't hear it because she was wearing her headphones. Katie looked at me with that "Stop wasting my time" then pushed me to the side.

Summer waved and walked inside, alongside with Katie. What did I just do?


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi** guys!** I love making this story. This chapter is Summers POV. Review! **

* * *

Summers P.O.V.

I know that I shouldn't have said yes to Freddy. But, hey! He's the cutest guy in school. You know, after Zach. Maybe I can tell Katie after school. After thinking and the question, Katie and I went to our lockers and got our books. Since it was tuesday we had library first period. Katie never took a book out because she was afraid she would lose it. We walked to library together. "I brought my iPod.", Katie said as she took it out of her pocket.

"Katie! Why'd you bring it?", I asked.

"Theres just silence. Ima listen to music while I read.", she said.

"Just try not to be obvious.", I said. "I know.", Katie said as she slipped on her headphones. I stared at Freddy. He seemed to look away every time he noticed me. I don't know why he would. He asked me to the dance.

The period went by without Katie getting caught, or a peep coming out from anyone. The next period we had Social Studies. We only really reviewed everything. I already studied everything we knew. After that we had music class. None of us really played anything that could be in a for Zach, he played guitar. I play clarinet. Katie plays Chello, and since Freddy cant play anything he's in percussion crashing the cymbals. We played non-stop. After that, we really had no specials. We used to do the same routine, read, take notes, and do a worksheet.

"Class! I have an announcement!", yelled Mrs. Dunham. "We all get to help set up the dance on Saturday!"

I wasn't bothered only because I knew that I had a date and all. Most of the class groaned. After everything, we had lunch. I sat with Katie, Eleni, Michelle, and Tomika. Freddy had whispered something to Zach, who tapped me on the shoulder and whispered it to me. I think he whispered "Dress the same as me so we can match". I didn't notice that Freddy told Zach to tell me. "Sorry, we shouldnt go to the dance. You and me, we don't match."

I didn't know that. So I decided to get a black purse and blue dress.

I did remember that I had to tell Katie after school. After lunch, we had 3 classes left. Directly after lunch we had chemistry. We had partners, mine was Eleni. I would've been with Katie but the teacher picks the groups. After that we had history. We had a quiz. I sort of freaked out because I get A's on tests I studied on. Luckily, I got a A. After history, we had math. Nothing really to worry about, only because we never get tests we just review stuff for two weeks. It was after school and it was time to tell Katie.

* * *

**Guys don't get mad that the chapters are too short. If it dosent make sense it soon will. Zach and summer will eventually get together.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi** guys!** I love making this story. This chapter is Summers POV. Review! **

* * *

Summers P.O.V.

I know that I shouldn't have said yes to Freddy. But, hey! He's the cutest guy in school. You know, after Zach. Maybe I can tell Katie after school. After thinking and the question, Katie and I went to our lockers and got our books. Since it was tuesday we had library first period. Katie never took a book out because she was afraid she would lose it. We walked to library together. "I brought my iPod.", Katie said as she took it out of her pocket.

"Katie! Why'd you bring it?", I asked.

"Theres just silence. Ima listen to music while I read.", she said.

"Just try not to be obvious.", I said. "I know.", Katie said as she slipped on her headphones. I stared at Freddy. He seemed to look away every time he noticed me. I don't know why he would. He asked me to the dance.

The period went by without Katie getting caught, or a peep coming out from anyone. The next period we had Social Studies. We only really reviewed everything. I already studied everything we knew. After that we had music class. None of us really played anything that could be in a band except for Zach, he played guitar. I play clarinet. Katie plays Chello, and since Freddy cant play anything he's in percussion crashing the cymbals. We played non-stop. After that, we really had no specials. We used to do the same routine, read, take notes, and do a worksheet.

"Class! I have an announcement!", yelled Mrs. Dunham. "We all get to help set up the dance on Saturday!"

I wasn't bothered only because I knew that I had a date and all. Most of the class groaned. After everything, we had lunch. I sat with Katie, Eleni, Michelle, and Tomika. Freddy had whispered something to Zach, who tapped me on the shoulder and whispered it to me. I think he whispered "Dress the same as me so we can match". I didn't notice that Freddy told Zach to tell me. "Sorry, we shouldnt go to the dance. You and me, we don't match."

I didn't know that. So I decided to get a black purse and blue dress.

I did remember that I had to tell Katie after school. After lunch, we had 3 classes left. Directly after lunch we had chemistry. We had partners, mine was Eleni. I would've been with Katie but the teacher picks the groups. After that we had history. We had a quiz. I sort of freaked out because I get A's on tests I studied on. Luckily, I got a A. After history, we had math. Nothing really to worry about, only because we never get tests we just review stuff for two weeks. It was after school and it was time to tell Katie.

* * *

**Guys don't get mad that the chapters are too short. If it dosent make sense it soon will. Zach and summer will eventually get together. Also, the reason why Summer dosent talk about rock musiclols because this happens before Dewey came in.**

Hi guys well since its Summer I will be added 2 chapters every day. Anyways, here's the story.

Katies P.O.V.

After school, Summer told me she needed to tell me something. We walked outside. "Uhh, Katie? I need to tell you something." "Yeah?", I asked confused. "Freddy asked me to go with him to the dance." She knew I had a crush on Freddy but never really talked to him. "You did what?! Oh my god Summer, I'm never gonna forgive you!", I yelled with anger as I walked away. I road my bike home. As I opened the door to enter my house. My mom said "How was school today?" "I'm not in the mood, mom!", I said as I ran up stairs.

I laid on my bed and a tear rolled down my cheek. I soon fell asleep and woke up at 6:00am for school. School starts at 8:15 but when I feel depressed I take extra long showers. After I took a shower I put on my uniform. I always have my hair perfect. My uniform was a little wrinkled because I didn't iron them.

I ran downstairs.

"Hi mom!", I told her as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, you're a happy camper.", she said.

I didn't want to tell her I was mad. So I drank a sip of juice and left the house. As I closed the door I looked at my driveway, Summer was there."Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realized you liked him that much.", she said staring at me as I walked down the driveway. "It's ok. Maybe I overreacted.", I said as we met on the end of the driveway.

"And maybe this isn't so bad! I can help you get ready."

"Yeah, look at the bright side of things.",she said.

I road my bike all the way with Summer on the back. We arrived at school. I didn't see Freddy, which I wasn't surprised by. We arrived early, we went inside, walked to our lockers and went to class. It was 7:45. A half hour until class started. The only ones who arrived was Billy and Gordon. Marta, Alicia, Marco, and Leonard arrived in a group.

"What's today?", I asked writing in my notebook.

"Wednesday.", Summer said.

"Why do you have a date!? Sike! Who would wanna go out with you?", said Marta.

Of course Marta would say something like that considering she was popular. Even though Alicia had braces, she was sassy, which made her popular.

Hi guys! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I hope you like this story. Here you go! Review!

Freddy's P.O.V.

I woke up around7:55. I realized that I had to go to school. I got up put on my uniform and my shoes then ran out the door. I ran to school. I waited for Katie. I thought she didnt come but after waiting for 5 minutes I just went inside. I went to class, when I got there I saw Summer talking to Katie. I was going to explain everything to Katie but when I walked up to her, the teacher walked in.

"Ok. Class take your seats.", Mrs. Dunham said.

I sat down and I thought maybe Katie would notice me if I changed. I've always been told never change yourself for someone else, but maybe she was worth being changed for. I never thought that I would actually try to be smart. I grabbed a notebook and wrote down everything that was on the chalkboard. Every question that was asked I tried to answer. I got most right, everytime I got a question right everyone would stare at me.

Katie's P.O.V.

I took a look at Freddy Jones. He seemed different. I don't know how, was he smarter? Maybe he was changing for Summer. I couldn't believe my ears everytime he got a question right.

Zach's P.O.V.

Freddy has told me about his feelings for Katie. I looked at Summer, she was staring at Freddy, not in shock like the rest of us but like a love gaze. Didn't Summer know that Freddy dissed her for the dance? I know that Katie was pretty, but Summer was the prettiest girl I've ever met. She seemed to lighten the world. She's the reason I wake up in the morning. When she's not at school, it's so dull. I never would of had guts to ask her out.

"Summer and Zach, you are in one reading group.", she said pointing to us. I didn't believe that we were paired up. That meant we had a project on a book to do with the time we had.

Hi guys! I know that Katie's pov was short but she had two already and Zach only had one. So I decided to put him now. Also, there will be a little twist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Summer P.O.V.

I was happy that Zach and I were paired together but he wasn't so smart. Zach walked over and we picked a book. I noticed that Zach was flirting with me. "Uhh, Zach you should know that I'm taken.", I reminded him.

"You do know that Freddy said he dosent wanna go to the dance with you.", he said.

"Zach, I know you think I'm pretty, but do you really have to lie.", I said.

"I'm not liein...", he tried to say but I put my finger on his mouth.

Zach's P.O.V.

I don't get why Summer won't believe me. After she made me be quite, we didn't really talk. We read the book and wrote about it. I didn't feel comfortable so I asked to go to the bathroom. What I didn't know was that Freddy was in there too.

"I found out that Summer still thinks you're going to the dance with her.",I said as I walked up to Freddy.

"Why didn't you tell her?", he asked.

"I tried but she shushed me.", I said.

We just walked down the hall.

"Summer is kinda pretty why don't you just go out with her?", I asked.

"I guess she is. Fine I'll go with her.", Freddy said as her shrugged his shoulders.

We entered the room and sat with our partners. Freddy was so lucky. He was partnered with Gordon. Gordon did all the work. Summer made me do most. She's smart but bossy.

Hi guys! I hope it's good! Many people say " great. But too short." I said they would be short because I want alot of chapters. Also I'm sorry if I rushed into something.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7!

Freddy P.O.V.

I was sitting there while Gordon was doing all the work. I mean I know that Zach liked Summer but she was pretty. So I just went with it. Only because Katie won't even let me talk to her for a second. Especially since the dance was tomorrow.

Summer's P.O.V.

After school, Katie came over to swim in my pool. We were swimming when her phone started to ring. She went out of the pool, wiped her hands, then answered the phone.

"Hello?",she said.

"Sweetie. I got off work tomorrow night I can help you get ready for tthe dance and we can shop for your dress today. Come home.", her mom said over the phone.

"Bye.", Katie said.

Katie hung up the phone and grabbed her stuff.

"Why are you leaving?", I asked.

"My mom said today we are going to shop for my dance dress and tomorrow she is going to do my make-up and stuff.", she said.

"Wait, but I thought we were going to that stuff together.", I said freaking out.

"But thats my mom only day off work.", she said.

"You know I think your just jealous, especially since my date is the guy you have a crush on.", I said.

She ran away angrily.

Katie's pov

I ran into my house and went upstairs. My phone started to ring.

"Hello?", I asked.

"Katie?", a voice said.

"Yes. Who's this?", I said.

"Freddy", he said.

"Look, Freddy if your calling to make me feel bad I already do so leave my alone!", I said as I hung up.

I know it's short! Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 here!**

Katie's P.O.V.

I drifted into sleep. In my dream all I could hear was...

"Your just mad especially since my date is the guy you have a crush on." I just kept on hearing Summer saying that over and over.

"I hate Summer.", I said as I woke up.

"Why?", a voice said.

I woke up and saw Zach sitting on my bed.

"Zach! What are you doing here?", I asked freaking out a little bit.

"Your mom let me in.", he said.

"Oh well whyd you come?", I asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question.", he said.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Will you go to the dance with me?", he asked.

"Sure.", I said.

"Katie! It's time to go to the mall come here.", my mom yelled from down the stairs.

"Oh, Zach, I'll see you tomorrow.", I said as I waved and he left. I walked to the kitchen. My mom and I went to our car and arrived at the mall 5 minutes later. We walked in and went to Shy and found the most prettiest blue dress. I tried it on and bought it. My mom gave me 25$ and let me buy something by myself so when she went to eat I went to hot topic and bought bracelets. I walked out when I bumped into someone else. I looked up and saw Freddy.

"It seems I always bump into you.", he said.

"Yeah.. Ok?", I said awkwardly.

"Look, about the dance-", he said.

"Listen, I don't care.", I said as I walked away. I went to the food court and met up with my mom. When she finished we left and noticed it was 9:00 at night. As soon as I went home I fell asleep. I woke up at 7:00am. I went downstairs and was eating my breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9!**

Zach's P.O.V.

I was going to go to the park until I passed Katie's house. I went up the steps and knocked on the door. I heard Katie yell,"I'll get it!" She opened the door and looked surprised.

"Hey, Katie. Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat after the dance?", I asked.

"Sure. Do you know what time the dance ends?", she asked

"Yeah, it's from 8 to 9:45.", I answered.

"Oh well maybe we can double date.", she said.

"With who?", I asked.

"Well, I heard Michelle was going with Marco.", she said.

"But, we don't know them very well.", I protested.

"How about we figure that out at the dance?", she asked.

"Sounds good. I better get going.", I told her. She shut the door and Summer told me to come to her house.

Freddy's P.O.V.

I woke up at 1 in the afternoon. I rented a tuxedo last night. That's why I was at the mall. I went downstairs and my mom, Brenda Jones, had left me a note. It read, 'Dear Fredrick, your father and I had a big meeting at work. So we won't be home until11:00tonight. Remembertonightto put on your tuxedo and get the corsage that I left on the counter. Love, mom and dad.'

I sighed and had a bowl of cereal. I watched cartoons until I heard a knock on the door. I thought it would be Katie or something but it was just a girl scout trying to sell cookies. Unfortunately, my parents didn't leave me any money. Plus, since I was in fifth grade it was weird seeing girl scouts older then me. They were like in seventh grade.

After they left I realized that it was2pm. The dance was only 6 hours away. I took a nap and woke upat 6:30

I had enough time to do was supposed to do my plan.

Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review! I'll give you a cookie!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Right Before the Dance**

Han2380: I am updating now. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks also for reviewing.

Katie's P.O.V.

It was8:05already and after for waiting for Zach to come pick me up, I knew he stood me up. I walked to the kitchen where my mom sat. "He totally blew me off.", I said tearing up a little bit. "It's ok. You can go without a date. It's a dance so just dance.", my mom said pushing me to go. "Fine", I replied while walking out the door. I knew that the dance was only about 2 blocks away. I ran until I knew this huge banquet hall was Infront of me. I walked in and was in complete shock.

Third-Person P.O.V.

Katie was standing there when she noticed Freddy was staring at her. He started to walk over to her.

"Katie?", he said, she ignored him.

"Katie?!", he asked now yelling for her atttention.

"What?!", she yelled back.

"I'm sorry.", he said.

"I'm sorry because I heard Summer dissed you for Zach.", Katie told him.

"She didn't diss me for him, I dissed her for you.", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

"Of course. I like you.", he said.

"I like you, too.", she said.

They hugged. "Come on. I have to show you off to Summer.", she said while pulling him out to the dance floor.

"What?", he asked.

"You're just as cute as Zach." she said.

"So?", he asked.

"She'll be jealous.", she said.

"Ehh, let's go!", he said while following her. "Oh and I have a surprise.", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"I nominated you for dance queen.", he said.

"Oh my god! I love you!", she yelled as she hugged him tightly.

This is the second to last chapter! R&R it please!


	11. Letter to my viewers

This is a letter to my viewers. I will be uploading the last chapter tomorrow and I will be starting to write a new story!

-Cottoncandycutie10

ThanK you to all my viewers and reviewers! Please read my new story coming out in 2 days.


	12. Help!

Hi guys! I need your help! My sister thinks i am a terrible writer and we made a bet that I could get 100 reviews. So please I need to know because I got over 100 views but no reviews. Anyways please help!

-Cottoncandycutie10


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! The end of this story awaits you underneath all these words!**

**l**

**l**

**V**

* * *

Third-Person P.O.V.

The DJ interupted everyone when he said, "Can I have your attention, please?" Everyone looked up. "The Dance King is... Freddy Jones!" Freddy went up there, grabbed his crown and walked back down the stairs. "And the Dance Queen is... Summer Hathaway!", he said. Summer went up on stage, posed for pictures, then walked back down. Everyone started to slow dance. "Well, congrats.", Katie said sad.

"You're mad aren't you?", he asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

"You know, it dosen't matter because you'll always be my queen even without a crown.", he told her.

They were about to kiss until Summer seperated from Zach and walked up to Katie. She took off her crown. " I think you deserve this.", she said handing the crown to Katie. "Really?", Katie asked looking shocked. "Yeah, I acted like a jerk. Here.", Summer said. Katie grabbed it from Summer and put it on. "Thanks.", Katie said to Summer. "Wanna grab some pizza later?", Summer asked Katie and Freddy. "Sure.", they said in unison. "Kay, see ya!", she said as she went back to Zach.

Katies' P.O.V.

"So, it seems your life is way better now then it was before. You have your best friend back and you have a boyfriend.", he said as he held my hand.

"You're my boyfriend?", I asked him.

He leaned in then I did. Our lips touched, after seconds our lips seperated.

"I guess you are.", I said as I laughed a little.

So, I know this isn't the Cinderella ending most people hope for. But thats how it happend. And I'm happy to say that I had my first kiss with my love that night. Oh, amd if you're wondering what happend about Summer and Zach, they are together. I forgave Zach about him standing me up. He said that after he left my house Summer told him to come over and then Summer got a call from Freddy. He said he was dumping her so she asked Zach. Freddy said that he had a plan and he was on it ever since he had woke up that morning. Anyways, that's my happy ending.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! I know I did plus that's what Freddy's plan was! Bye!**


End file.
